


Marital Woes of a Royal Couple...

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Harsh Realities [3]
Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: But Amora is a jealous bitch, How Sleipnir comes about and gets turned into an 8 legged horse, Loki Feels, Loki acts as Marriage Councillor, Loki imagines a Happy Future..., Mpreg, Multi, in a most usual way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen of Vanaheim comes to Asgard seeking an annulment to her marriage... or that's what she claims. Loki is captivated by her beauty and her unconventional attitude. He suggests that he go to Vanaheim and assess Queen Skaldi's marriage to King Njord.</p><p>Then he meets the Vanir King and things change...</p><p>The third installment of my 'Harsh Realities' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A most interesting proposition in Vanaheim

**Author's Note:**

> To help visualize some characters...
> 
> Kavsir is my Stan Lee cameo, True Believers!!!
> 
> And King Njord... think Gerard Butler with his King Leonidas body and dark hair slicked back like in 'Phantom of the Opera'.... Oh Gods, I'm giving myself a drool fest thinking of that sight :D
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy the story folks :)

Seasons passed and everything seemed to go as it had always gone in the Realm Eternal. Only now the estrangement betwixt the two Princes of Asgard was a chasm nearly too vast for either one to cross. Thor would grow restless enough to the point that he and his friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, would go off for adventures in Alfheim, Nidaviller, Midgard, and even Svartalfheim and Muspelheim… whilst Loki would sit peacefully in the library looking up every scrap of information on magic and how it affects wielders of its power. Then one day at the beginning of the Spring Season, there came the peel of silver trumpets…

Loki lifted his head to look from his book towards the open windows of the balcony. The aged librarian, Kavsir, ambled his way over to see just as Loki started to rise from his lounging chair.

“By Odin’s beard! It’s the Royal Entourage from Vanaheim.” Kavsir says as he adjusts his glasses upon his nose. “This hasn’t happened for an Age… not since the end of the last Great War with Jotunheim. You were just a little baby back then, Young Prince.” Kavsir says with a warm smile to Loki as they stand side by side at the balcony rail… watching the group of riders gallop up the Rainbow Bridge with banners flying. Sapphire blue and forest green banners with prancing white horses… the heraldry of the House of Njord, High King of Vanaheim, dance in the wind.

“I wonder what brings the Vanir King to Asgard at this time?” Loki ponders out loud.

“That it is not King Njord at the fore.” Kavsir says as he looks closely and Loki gives the ancient looking man a curious look. “Njord’s hair is a dark brown, almost black… this entourage is lead by the Vanir Queen… Skaldi. See her fiery red hair. They say her beauty is legendary.” As soon as those words leave the old librarian’s lips, Loki is looking hard at the lead rider. He can see the red hair streaming back but it is hard to see much else. He seen her once when he was still just a boy… and Njord, too, the day they married, in fact… but Loki can barely recall her face since it has been nearly two hundred years (by Asgardian count... nearly eight centuries by Midgardian counting) since they wed by Odin’s Decree. It had been arranged to settle the simmering disputes betwixt the two most powerful Houses upon civilized Vanaheim.

“Excuse me, ancient Kavsir… but I have important political matters to attend to.” Loki says and briskly walks away. Kavsir smiles and chuckles as he shakes his head and watches Loki leave.

“Oh to be young again.” Kavsir says to himself with a chuckle.

 

___________

“May I present the Vanir Queen… Skaldi.” Bragdi, the Herald, announces and bows to the throne then strolls away. Loki watches on as he wears his finest armor and clothes. Soon the Vanir Queen approaches… she is not like anything Loki was expecting… She is exceedingly beautiful, but instead of silken gowns and jewels, Skaldi wears a finely made outfit more suited for a warrior… like something Sif would wear.

Her green tunic is covered by a breastplate of darker green scale mail edged with silver, soft leather trousers cover her shapely legs, and a few armor pieces cover her arms. She carries no weapons… that are immediately visible… and so her delicate hands are set on her hips as she stops before the throne looking up at the All-Father with such confidence in her dark green eyes that it borders on defiance. Loki can’t help but like the ‘manly’ look on this very lovely woman… and he is instantly attracted to her as the corner of his mouth begins to curl upwards.

“And what urgent matter brings the Queen of Vanaheim to Asgard?” Odin asks as he stands before his throne looking down at the Vanir Queen.

“The continuation of my marriage.” Skaldi says and her husky voice is perfect in Loki’s opinion.

“It has been many centuries since you and Njord wed. What could possibly be amiss?” Odin inquires thoughtfully.

“We have yet to have an heir.” Skaldi says with a stoic tone to her voice.

“Have you not often shown your husband the tender nature of your gender?” Odin asks in the polite way of ‘have you been coupling regularly’… Skaldi’s cheeks flush and a frown comes to her full, pink lips.

“Alas, my husband is always traveling… over-seeing constructions in various places upon our Realm.” Skaldi says. “I have come to ask for the All-Father’s permission to seek an immediate annulment from my marriage.” This pricks Loki’s ears and the wheels starts turning in his head.

“An annulment from a Royal Marriage is not to be taken lightly. Especially in the case of your marriage which was the compromise ordained to keep a Civil War from breaking out on your Realm. Prove to me that he has broken one of his marriage vows… and I will make a final decision on the matter. If not… then you will remain in your marriage.” Odin says and taps his spear to the throne’s dais.

“Father.” Loki says suddenly speaking up before anyone can move.

“Yes, my son?” Odin looks to Loki with his one eye.

“I volunteer to go and bare witness. Perhaps I can find a solution… if there is one to be found.” Loki says as he looks to Odin. The All-Father eyes Loki for a moment longer.

“Very well… whenever the Vanir leave, you will accompany them… but… Heimdall will keep a close eye on you. Should there be trouble, he will bring you home immediately if he can… or send aid.” Odin says and taps his spear once more. The thump echoes throughout the vast throne room.

“Thank you, Father. You won’t regret this.” Loki says with a wide grin then goes off down the stairs to introduce himself to Queen Skaldi. Odin watches his second son work his friendly charm.

“Greetings, Vanir Queen.” Loki says with a bow then stands and takes her left hand as he smiles warmly at her. “I am Prince Loki-”

“I’ve heard of you, Mischief-maker.” Skaldi says flatly and withdraws her hand.

“I haven’t been called that since I was a child. Admittedly, I was something of a little terror back in those days… but mischief making is behind me. Now I am an adult-”

“You are not an adult…” Skaldi says cutting Loki off once more. She smirks at him as she looks him down then up only to lock eyes. “You look to still be in your late adolescence… which makes you yet a boy still.”

“Well then, I am afraid you’re stuck with me until a solution can be found to your marriage.” Loki retorts with his own smirk.

“The ONLY solution _is_ an annulment.” Skaldi says a bit roughly as she turns and walks away.

“And why is that?” Loki asks curious to know.

“You’ll soon find out.” Skaldi says as they leave the throne room. Loki suspects the Vanir Queen knows more than she is letting on… but he’ll have to exercise patience for now.

 

___________

A half-day passes and soon Loki is shot across the Cosmos with the Vanir group through the Bi-Frost portal. The multi-hued burst of light and energy deposits them upon the lush landscape of Vanaheim.

Loki looks around at the clearing they are in and smiles at the sight of the vast forests stretching outwards all around… going up and over rolling foothills towards the mountainous spires of gray stone in the distance all around their location. The group rides off towards a space of open horizon ahead. Loki is comfortable upon his black steed as he rides beside Queen Skaldi.

“It’ll take us until nightfall before we reach the palace.” Skaldi says as she trots her red mare.

“I remember visiting Vanaheim’s Royal Palace when I was a child. It was for your wedding to King Njord, if memory serves me correctly.” Loki says with a smile as he thinks back upon the first time he laid his bright eyes upon the mighty palace that looked like a gargantuan silver ship… half on land, half jutting out into the crashing waves of the Silvered Sea. “The palace is truly a wonder to see.” Loki adds dreamily.

“I’d much rather run through the forests of my youth than dwell behind dead walls of cold stone and colder metal.” Skaldi says in a near-whisper. Loki barely catches what she said before she rushes off ahead at a fast gallop. He spurs his mount and swiftly follows leaving the group behind.

Loki enters the forest after the Vanir Queen and quickly finds himself lost in the towering pines. He looks about frantically for her but sees no trace of her red hair anywhere or signs of her horse passing through this way. Where in the Nine Realms did she go? Then Loki feels someone fall lightly onto his horse behind him and instantly the razor-edge of a dagger is pressed to his throat.

“You want to know why I ask for an annulment.” Skaldi whispers in his ear. She leans in closer… hot breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. “He doesn’t pay any attention to me. Not like you have been since I stood before that golden throne.” Loki’s cheeks flush at that… he HAS been eyeing her very closely since he first laid eyes upon her.

“How can any man not look at you?” Loki says… _‘Unless… he is even more depraved than myself by fancying ONLY men.’_ Loki thinks.

“Only those men who desire _only_ other men never look at me.” Skaldi answers confidently. Loki raises his eyebrows. Skaldi isn’t caught unawares in her marriage. “This doesn’t bother me in the slightest… but an heir MUST be born…” Skaldi finishes.

“Perhaps if I may be so bold… why not share a partner betwixt yourself and husband? I’m certain there are noblemen aplenty whom would delight in such pleasurable pursuits. After all, Vanaheim is more _open_ about men lying with men than Asgard is.” Loki offers considering he is at dagger-edge.

“That… could work… but I will NOT lay with a man unless he is of Royal Blood.” Skaldi says. The pressure of the knife-edge eases up but it still remains at his throat.

“I would gladly assist you, Fair Queen. I know how best to attract your husband’s eye and plant an heir within you… of my own seed. Then you can do what you will after you birth the child… so long as you make Njord swear before witnesses that that child is his undisputed heir.” Loki says and is relieved when the dagger is removed completely.

“Do this for me… plant your child within me and seduce him into granting that child his throne… and I’ll make certain Vanaheim comes to Asgard’s call whenever needed.” Skaldi vows.

“And I’ll ensure that Asgard will always come to Vanaheim’s aid for Ages to come.” Loki vows. They may be estranged now, but one day Thor will be King (a sad fact for Loki) and he shall be his brother’s Chief Advisor. Loki WILL have Thor’s ear and Loki KNOWS just what to say, so it isn’t a completely empty promise.

“Deal.” Skaldi says as Loki can hear her sheath her long hunting knife.

“Wonderful.” Loki says with a smile as he looks over his shoulder at the lovely Vanir Queen. Skaldi then places the tips of her thumb and middle finger into her mouth and releases a series of high pitched whistles. Her mount then comes trotting up and she moves from Loki’s horse to her own. They then ride out and rejoin the group and continue the ride to the coast.

 

___________

Long hours pass and as the sun starts to lower towards the horizon bathing the Realm in soft golden light… they come up the coast to see the largest Vanir city in all the Realm… Silver Harbor… rising like a shimmering wave of white and silver along the cliffs sprawling out along the coast on either side of the largest and central most structure… Skidbladnir, the Ship of Kings and palace where the Royal Court is held and the Royal family lives.

The mighty palace looks like a gargantuan long ship made of polished silver set on a thick foundation of gray granite that cuts the capital in half… the bow of the ‘ship’ juts out into the sea where it rises in a tall column at the prow… the Lookout Tower, where a silvery-white witch light burns every night alerting ships out to sea that a safe harbor is close at hand. The stern of the ‘ship’ goes back cutting through the cliffs to stop against the mountain peak where the King’s Tower rises high along the vertical stone face. This is where the Royal family resides. The central most tower, the Tower of the Throne, is a hollow spire of silver frame and panes of clear glass that allows illumination into the large central throne room.

Loki is awed by the sight of the mighty silver ship riding the cresting wave of the city… frozen for all time as though under some deep enchantment. He rides on up the coast along the wide, paved road which is bustling with activity as merchants and farmers alike move up and down the main trade route on land. The forest to their right quickly gives way to open fields cultivated for many crops.

Vanaheim is much like Midgard in its diversity of flora and fauna… with hot, balmy summers like Alfheim and chilly winters like Asgard. This Realm produces so much produce that the merchants are eager to export their goods to other Realms swiftly. Vanaheim has their own version of the Bi-Frost and as Loki looks out towards the east, he can see the tall curving spires of the power generators that power those devices. They put Loki in the mind of being like the ribcages of some great slain beasts that litter the landscape.

There are five in total… the Jotunheim and Midgard ones are no longer active and the forest is busy trying to reclaim the huge structures… but the Alfheim, Svartalfheim, and Nidaviller ones are kept clear and maintained. In fact, Loki can see the towers glow and pulse in rapid secession as the Alfheim one is activated. Trade keeps the ‘Higher Realms’ connected and sustains the peace.

“Where is King Njord currently?” Loki asks of Queen Skaldi as they ride side by side northbound on the main road. Skaldi smiles and nods her head to the Vanir people they pass along its length.

“He was in the South Fold overseeing the construction of a dam so the coming lake there can be used to water the wide plains and triple production of the area’s agriculture. It will also generate enough power to run the transport wagons to and from the fields and the freight caravans from the area.” Skaldi says and Loki nods. “They were ahead of schedule in finishing the dam… so my husband should be returning any day now.”

“Wonderful… I shall speak with him as soon as possible upon his return then… to better help you, Queen Skaldi.” Loki says and nods his head to her. She glances at him out of the corner of her eye… careful to not show too much interest in a man other than her husband.

Another hour finds them entering the city of Silver Harbor and the sun has slipped beneath the horizon. The main street is well-lit by pale blue-white witch lights high up on silver poles. There are so many people milling about but the streets clear as the Royal entourage makes their way at a trot towards Skidbladnir. The silvery moon hangs large and nearly full high overhead as they ride into the huge stables located between the Hall of the Throne and the Royal apartments. The servants look confused about Loki having no baggage to take to quarters but Skaldi quickly takes him to the throne room after a servant speaks to her.

“Is something the matter?” Loki asks curiously wondering if some trouble has arisen. Skaldi shakes her head at his words.

“Nothing of the sort…” She starts, “It is just that my husband beat me home.” She says and Loki gives a small ‘o’ face as he follows.

“Then let’s get this stone rolling.” Loki then says and smirks as he follows easily walking just beside her with his arms folded behind his back diplomatically. Loki knows his princely attire is form-fitting and accentuates his tall, lithe frame. His long bangs are slicked back and his hair is cut short at the nape of his neck. He knows he is a striking figure… androgynous enough to be alluring to both women and men alike… this should be fairly simple and ultimately worth it. Or so Loki thinks as he keeps sneaking side-long glances at the Vanir Queen. He just hopes King Njord isn’t some fat, ugly pompous noble. Sure yeah, Loki has ‘whored’ himself out to practically every man in Asgard’s Golden Army, no matter what their appearance… but that was the Half-Elf Ergi whore, not Prince Loki… Loki has standards and those are set by Thor…

Loki watches as the Silver Cloaks, Vanaheim’s version of the Einherjar tap their pole arms and the huge double doors open wide allowing Loki and his Hostess entry. Loki eyes the large and very wide ornate rectangular room… noting the silver-stepped dais in the center under a shaft of angled moonlight where the High Throne sits. A spring wells up from under the silver seat and the flow of water is directed to pour out from the sides of the arm rests and the very back of the throne. The water gathers in the depression of the dais top. Overspill notches in the side direct the water down into the depressions on each level of the dais. Then finally the water flows off along channels cut into the floor that span out aand connect with etchings in the floor around the throne dais.

The moonlight plays off this collected water adding a surreal illumination in the center of the room. Legend says that the men who sit that throne are extremely fertile… it’s a wonder no one has commented about the Vanir King’s lack of an heir yet off-Realm… but then again, all the people and servants he has seen have leveled a certain knowing and grateful look on his way to the palace and thus here to the High King of Vanaheim’s throne room. Loki now notices why…

King Njord stands before the throne dressed in a deep blue velvet tunic with silver trim and black leather trousers that hug thickly muscled thighs then bunch up loosely under the knees around high boots of shiny black leather and polished silver adornments. His shoulders are as broad as Thor’s and his arms are just as thick. His muscled form is clear to make out through the form-fitting top and Loki certainly appreciates the roundness of the apple bottom this King has… then Njord turns around and faces the two approaching him.

King Njord is a very stunningly handsome man. His squared features are strongly masculine and the bright blue of his eyes flash even in the low light around them. On Asgard… with a body damn near equal to Thor’s and that sexy face… Njord would be seen as a near perfect match to the Aesir ideal for masculine beauty. The only draw backs though would be Njord’s clean-shaven face and his jet black hair… this isn’t a problem for Loki though he does prefer golden locks on men like the rest of Asgard. Loki’s left brow shoots up for a split second then he schools his features carefully once more. He adopts his best ‘classy-yet-could-turn-slutty-behind-closed-doors’ look and eases into his more effeminate mannerisms and gestures as he holds out his right hand delicately before him. Njord’s large hand, roughened from hard work, closes gently over Loki’s to bring them to such kissable lips.

“My wife chose well. I thought she was going to go to Alfheim…” Njord says and his deep rumble of a voice sends shivers up and down Loki’s spine. The Vanir King kisses Loki’s knuckles lightly as his icy blue eyes lock with Loki’s own. “But you are far prettier than any spoiled Elf.” Njord adds softly. Loki feels a flush warm his sharp cheeks and he smiles demurely lowering his gaze.

“I am most grateful your beautiful wife invited me, King Njord Nerthison.” Loki says politely. His own bright blue eyes look up at the Vanir King from under his long, dark lashes.

“Come let us speak more in my chambers.” King Njord says as he gestures for the two to follow him. Njord takes his wife’s arm and Loki walks to the Vanir King’s left as they walk down the long main hall filling their walk with small talk of Asgard and how Odin and Frigga are doing… Loki learns that Njord and his mother are related… in fact, they are half siblings. This strikes Loki for it seems no matter what… he can never escape being so perversely depraved… lusting now after his half-uncle. At least this explains why he has such dark tresses compared to his parents and brother… it would seem the Vanir shows more in Loki than the Aesir.

_‘What should I care?’_ Loki thinks to himself. _‘I, who have lain with my own brother… and bore him a son… a perfect boy.’_ Loki thinks and has to school himself before his sorrow shows upon his face.

“Worry not… you shall be well taken care of, Prince Loki.” King Njord says snapping Loki back to the present.

“Wha-? Oh yes… yes of course.” Loki stumbles a little.

“You do know why you are here, yes?” Njord asks as he eyes Loki closely.

“To aid you in your marriage… or to ease you both through a potential coming annulment.” Loki answers as he looks to Njord deciding to play it safe and keep the agreement between him and Skaldi private for... but that seems incidental with the Vanir King's words... as though he and his wife had planned this whole thing. Loki wonders if he has been played... and his own uncertainty starts to show through then Njord chuckles.

“Skaldi and I can never get an annulment.”

He has been played... like a harp...

“I wish we could… sometimes.” Skaldi says then as she stands nearby with a hand on her hip. Loki stares at how she stands… his eyes raking in the delightful curves of her body in such masculine clothing.

“Skaldi and I are good friends.” Njord starts.

“But I want a baby.” Skaldi says cutting in as she turns and stands next to the seated Loki. “And since you have features close to Njord’s own…”

“You planned this from the start.” Loki states as he looks up at Skaldi… she is looking down at him with a suggestive smile.

“Yes.” King Njord says. “I sent her to find a suitable partner. One that would appeal to both of us. We have similar tastes in men..." Njord pauses for a moment to eye Loki up and down yet again. "You have a reputation, Prince of Asgard. One that I am eager to test.”

“How shall we do this then?” Loki asks as he looks to Njord. This trip has certainly taken an interesting turn. "Shall spend time in her Chambers... then yours?"

“We do it together.” King Njord says and Skaldi agrees immediately and starts running a hand through Loki’s fixed black hair.

“Just relax… this will be very enjoyable… I promise.” Skaldi whispers as she leans in and claims his earlobe with her warm mouth. Loki gasps and knows he is lost in this moment with these two beautiful Vanir Royals. Surely this is Valhalla… right? And for a moment... Loki forgets about Thor and his son's terrible fate.


	2. Sealing the Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki helps the Vanir Royal couple get their much needed heir... and then some. He finds he is starting to fall for King Njord... even bears him a son... but then Thor comes along to make Loki rethink things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make an slight change... Njord's eyes are ocean colored (blue-green instead of bright blue) after I went and reread part 6 the other night.
> 
> Otherwise enjoy :)

Skaldi is so enticing dressed in her warrior clothes… but naked and sprawled out on Njord’s huge bed covered in blue satin… she is stunning. She lays upon her front with her long, fiery hair flowing down her lovely back in waves. She looks over her shoulder at Loki who has frozen in place as he undresses to watch her roll over and spread her legs wide for him.

“Do you enjoy the taste of a woman, Prince of Asgard?” Skaldi asks from the bed as her hands slide over her voluptuous figure.

“Y-yes. Almost as much as I enjoy tasting men.” Loki stutters out and starts unbuckling the rest of his armor pieces. Soon a second pair of hands… large, strong, and very certain… begin aiding Loki in the removal of his garments. He looks back over his shoulder to find King Njord smiling at him. Loki’s cheeks flush.

“I never acquired a taste for women… but I am eager to taste you, Prince Loki.” King Njord whispers into Loki’s ear and that deep voice shivers through Loki’s body pleasantly. Njord presses soft kisses to the exposed skin of Loki’s neck and shoulders as the Vanir King’s large, rough hands slide the unbuttoned tunic down Loki’s body. Loki’s breath catches as he feels those calloused hands trace the curves, dips, and rises of his slender torso. He then assists Loki in the removal of his trousers taking extra care to fondle the Asgardian Prince’s gorgeous bubble butt.

“By all the Gods ever worshipped… you are truly a most gorgeous sight to behold.” Njord says gruffly as he pulls back to admire the now fully unclad Asgardian Prince. Loki feels suddenly shy and his blush deepens as he stands there with his back to Njord who is staring hard… drinking in every detail of Loki’s body before him.

“Go to her. I’ll attend to you in a moment… as soon as I divest myself of these cumbersome raiments.” Njord says and Loki nods his head then looks back to Skaldi. Her hands are fondling her full and perky breasts as she eyes Loki. Her fingers pinch and twist her light pink nipple enticingly as she licks her lips all the while staring at Loki intently.

“Hmmm… you are just simply perfect, Prince Loki.” Skaldi says as she then sits up and reaches out to Loki. He climbs into bed as soon as he finds his rakish self once more and grins at her hungrily.

“As are you, Vanir Queen.” Loki starts adding a depth to his lilted voice that makes him sound dark and sexy. It works because Skaldi visibly shivers before him. Her eyes hold a naughty glint as she smiles at him. Loki wipes the smirk from her full lips with a passionate kiss. Loki moans into it having wanted to do this from the very moment he laid eyes upon her in Asgard’s throne room.

“You deserve to be worshipped every day and every night.” Loki mutters out as they pull away for breath. Skaldi moans as his hands find her breasts and knead them eagerly. “Let me worship you.” He then states and kisses her neck… traces his tongue across her collarbone… kisses down the valley between her breasts moving only to suckle upon her nipples for a few minutes before continuing down her toned body… until he reaches his destination.

Loki parts the outer lips of her womanhood exposing the pale blush pink hidden behind the red curls. She is already moist… glistening in the silvery glow of the witch lights overhead and around the large bed chamber. He settles down with his knees folded under him… knowing what a sight that makes for Njord to look upon whilst Loki pleasures the Vanir King’s wife… and Loki leans in licking his tongue up her slit. Skaldi moans and then shivers as his tongue slides over then around her clit. He continues his ministrations with deft command over how and when her body shivers. Her moans quickly grow to cries of ecstasy as he begins to move two fingers within her.

Loki loses himself to the giving that it nearly surprises him when the bedding dips behind him and he feels those large, calloused hands upon his lifted bum. Loki pauses to concentrate briefly to work his magic to clean and slick his passage… and he feels his own hole moisten.

“You deserve to be worshipped as well, Loki.” Njord says low as he leans in and begins to massage Loki’s ass cheeks. The Vanir King parts those plump globes with his thumbs and then Loki feels the warm, wet tongue of the Vanir King laving and swirling around his hole. Loki moans and directs his focus to the Vanir Queen’s dripping pussy before him.

Loki has never engaged in a threesome where pleasing each other to the fullest is the goal. He has been used… correction… his Half-Elf disguise has been used by two men at once on many an occasion, but they only chased their pleasure with his mouth and ass… never once did any of them care about him getting pleasure from the experience. This is something different, something new and tender… something to be cherished.

“Interesting that you are already prepared.” Njord says as the licking stops and Loki feels a thick finger press into him… then another. “I take it then that your reputation for laying with men is true.”

“I wouldn’t let you be doing… hmmm… this to me if… ooo… it weren’t.” Loki replies and he matches the pace of his thrusting hand to Njord’s and soon enough both Loki and Skaldi are moaning in unison… singing a song of pleasure that spurs the Vanir King on.

“I can’t draw this out any longer.” Njord says eagerly and moves to nudge his stiff and leaking manhood to Loki’s relaxed hole. Loki looks back over his shoulder. He can’t see much from this angle save that Njord looms over him with a hand guiding his member _there_ … then there is the press of the head moving in and pushing past the ring of muscle. Loki gasps as he feels the thickness enter him deeper and deeper. Njord certainly matches Thor in that. Loki’s back arcs as his head goes back at the slide in and the sensation of being filled. Njord bottoms out and stills within… both men pant as they adjust.

“Perfect… so tight, so warm, so gorgeous.” Njord mumbles as his hands caress up and down Loki’s back in a worshipful manner.

“Skaldi… come to me.” Loki says breathily and the Vanir Queen complies. She rolls over onto hands and knees then backs up as Njord pulls Loki’s torso up. Loki guides his cock into the stunning redheaded woman. He moans out at the dual sensation of filling and being filled… then Njord begins to move.

The Vanir King’s thrust are drawn out yet deep and powerful giving a hard snap on the inward thrust. Loki quickly finds himself lost in this moment. He hears his own wanton cries mixed with Skaldi’s own and Njord’s grunting as he thrusts setting the pace of their joined pleasure. Loki pushes back allowing Njord to drive him in hard and deep into Skaldi and this feels so much better than having a hand wrapped around his cock whilst he is fucked hard.

Loki becomes vaguely aware that the Vanir King is saying something to him then he feels one of the King’s strong hands move gently under his throat to tilt his head up and to the side. Loki opens his eyes slowly and sees Njord’s face right there… they kiss and it is all so tender that Loki only recalls feeling this way when he and Thor… _‘NO!!! I am not going to ruin this by thinking of HIM!!!’_ Loki thinks as tears slip from his eyes as he and Njord kiss deeply.

“Am I hurting you?” King Njord asks as he pulls away from the kiss and notices the tears wetting Loki’s cheeks. He slows to a halt and Loki begins to panic a little.

“No. Not at all. Please continue. This is the best thing to happen to me in a long time and… I don’t want it to stop.” Loki says and his vulnerability shows through.

“Then it won’t.” Njord says tenderly and he kisses Loki once more… this time so sweetly that Loki forgets about his golden brother, even if it is only for the night.

 

___________

The trio make love together on a regular basis over the next four months. Loki convinces Njord to stick around Silver Harbor more so as to handle the affairs of state whilst Loki and Skaldi go out for hunting trips. The Queen’s mood becomes more relaxed and she even grows friendlier towards her husband. They are more like siblings, or at least how siblings normally behave without incestuous tendencies, Loki notes. Loki also notices that the Vanir King is becoming more and more fond of him. It is a feeling that Loki finds surprisingly mutual as they couple more frequently without Queen Skaldi present.

“If I were still unwed…” Njord says as he grunts and thrusts hard into Loki who is laying beneath him. “I would marry you.” Njord says as he grips Loki’s thigh and kisses Loki’s exposed neck drawing out a moan from the Asgardian Prince in the passion of their love-making.

“Why that will strengthen ties to Asgard… hmmm… your people may not-ahh-agree to such a-ahhh… union. Oh yes! Right there! Harder!” Loki cries out and Njord responds by pounding into Loki with hastened fervor. The Vanir King’s cock striking that sweet spot inside repeatedly. Loki’s legs tighten around Njord’s muscled torso as he feels his orgasm snap loose and he spills between their bodies slicking the rapid movements. Njord groans out long and loud as he suckles on the juncture between Loki’s shoulder and neck as he finds his own release within the Asgardian Prince’s clenching passage.

Njord thrusts lazily then for a few more minutes before he pulls out and settles down beside Loki who immediately curls up against the sated Vanir King. Within a month of arriving Loki had bled and became fertile. He allowed Njord’s seed to stick and now it grows within him steadily. Loki brewed an abortive potion but found himself corking the bottle and hiding it away in his subspace storage.

He has been rubbing his belly more and more as he thinks that maybe… just maybe, he could have this child… stay here on Vanaheim for a century or two… and raise the boy along side Skaldi’s (she had become pregnant within two months and plans to do as much as she still can before her belly becomes too swollen).

Njord holds Loki close in one large arm and Loki runs slender fingers through the dark hair in the center of the Vanir King’s chest. He has become fascinated by the greater amount of body hair on this man as compared to Thor who is surprisingly rather smooth-chested… though he does have a treasure trail starting below his navel… Njord’s treasure trail starts where his chest hair tapers below his chiseled pecs and goes straight down like a dark arrow pointing directly to the Vanir King’s scepter. Loki loves it.

“Must you leave in a year’s time?” Njord asks with a touch of a forlorn sigh as he gives Loki a squeeze. Loki sighs as he nestles in closer to practically lay atop of Njord.

“If I did stay… what purpose would it serve?” Loki asks as they lock eyes. Njord runs his large hands up and down Loki’s lean muscled arms.

“You’d serve my heart… for I love you as I will love no other.” The Vanir King replies and Loki feels a pang of guilt tighten in his chest at those words… yes, he does love King Njord… but… that love pales in comparison to the torch he carries for his golden brother, Thor. Loki hides his face by rubbing it against Njord’s hairy chest.

“You are too good to me, sweet King.” Loki says with a small smile as he looks up to meet Njord’s eyes once more. “I think I’ll stay a while longer.” Loki continues then leans up closer until his lips brush against Njord’s ear. “I’m pregnant with your son.”

“What? How?” Njord asks surprised and curious as he grabs Loki’s upper arms and pushes him away to look into the Asgardian Prince’s pale blue eyes.

“I’m a sorcerer… and I have learned in my studies that the Aesir have interbred with other Races… especially the Royal line… and this allows some very interesting things to happen… when I want them to happen.” Loki answers slowly and undulates languidly against Njord. The result of such effort quickly becomes apparent.

“If Skaldi wasn’t carrying my announced heir…” Njord starts lovingly as he rubs a large hand over Loki’s lower abdomen. “Then this child would be my heir.”

“No… Skaldi’s child must be the true heir… or the Eastern Tribes and Southern Cities will turn from your rule and Vanaheim will be torn apart by war.” Loki says as he caresses Njord’s smooth squared jaw. “At least your children will grow up together… as siblings.”

“Yes… they will be brothers.” Njord declares with a grin as he runs a hand through Loki’s tussled tresses.

“Now how do you know that Skaldi is having a boy?” Loki inquires playfully.

“I just do… because I want strong sons to leave my Realm to.” Njord answers a bit distantly as he smiles and caresses Loki’s cheek then neck.

“You can be such a silly man.” Loki giggles and smiles then leans down and pecks a quick kiss to Njord’s cheek.

“But you love me all the same for it.” Njord states and captures Loki’s lips. Loki opens his mouth allowing Njord to deepen the kiss as he tries hard not to think of Thor… but that has become a nigh impossible task as time marches onward.

 

___________

Loki pants and whines as his brow is wiped with a cool, damp washcloth then he pushes hard as he feels another wave of contractions ripple through his lower belly. He groans out in pain as he squats down in a knee-deep tub of water. He holds the rail before him in a death grip as he feels his baby moving lower.

“The babe is starting to crown.” The Midwife says and Loki can feel her hand between his ass cheeks. He pants as he holds his position then breathes deeply a few times before he bears down once more and pushes hard for what feels like the thousandth time. He screams as he feels his passage expand allowing this new life to slip from his body out into the world.

“It’s a boy.” The Midwife says and Loki can hear the smile in her voice as well as the tiny cries of his newborn son. _‘He’s not as loud and fussy as Fenrir.’_ Loki thinks then starts crying as he remembers his first son… his precious boy. He cries out as another wave hits him and he pushes out the afterbirth. It falls into the water with a sploosh and Loki’s knees give out… then he, too, is in the water passing out soon after.

 

Loki comes to sometime later. He is dry and in a bed. His bright blue eyes look around blearily until they focus on the Vanir King who is seated next to the bed. Njord holds a swaddled baby in his arms. The cloth is deep green and Loki smiles at that.

“I haven’t named him yet… I figured I’d leave that up to you.” Njord says with a gentle smile as he helps Loki sit up and readjust then he hands the swaddled babe over.

“Well, I am most certainly not naming him Hermond… like you have insisted.” Loki comments with a slight huff as he settles his newest baby boy in his arms. Loki then looks down and notices his sleeping son’s head is covered in wisps of black hair. He pulls back the green blanket and looks at the pudgy little body. The baby boy awakens as he is exposed to the air and looks at Loki with a pout but does not cry. Ten fingers and ten toes, long limbs rounded with baby fat, and his father’s eyes… like the color of the sea.

“He’s beautiful.” Loki comments through teary eyes as he wraps his newest son back up.

“He gets that from you.” Njord says lovingly as he smiles at the sight of his love and his newest born son.

“He has your eyes.” Loki comments wistfully as he returns the smile.

“That’s not all he got from me… he’s hung like a horse.” Njord then says and chuckles as Loki rolls his eyes.

“Of course, leave it to you to make such a vulgar comment about our baby boy.” Loki then says with a shake of his head. He then looks at Njord seriously. “Skaldi?” He asks… knowing she had gone into labor the day before he did and she hadn’t left the birthing chamber she was taken into by the time his own contractions forced him away into separate quarters.

“She birthed before you… in fact, she had twins. A boy and a girl. She has yet to name them as well. She informed me that she wished your input on this matter. It seems the both of you are conspiring to name my children without MY suggestions.” Njord answers.

“All the names you have chosen are… rather dull.” Loki says and smiles mischievously at the Vanir King who chuckles at that comment.

“Very well… I shall concede to that.” Njord says and smiles warmly at Loki. He then reaches out and tucks a stray strand of hair behind Loki’s ear.

“Sleipnir.” Loki says suddenly as he looks down at his baby. “You were far easier to push out than my first son.” Loki coos to the little baby who blinks slowly up at him and reaches a little hand out from the swaddling to grip Loki’s finger that tickles at his little button nose.

“First son?” Njord asks curiously. Loki flushes in embarrassment… no one knows of Fenrir being his save for Odin and Thor… _‘Thor’s son.’_ Loki thinks sadly then sighs.

“Many, many years ago… I lay with a man… often… and soon found myself pregnant.” Loki starts. He blinks rapidly to hide the tears threatening to spill as he recalls what happened next… “Then one day, my precious son was cursed…” He sobs out unable to hold his emotions back and holds Sleipnir a little closer then sniffles to regain his composure. “My precious boy was cursed by the most spiteful, horrid bitch ever to exist.” He reigns in his anger as Sleipnir starts to squirm in his arms. “Amora… second Princess of Nornheim… turned my dear, precious Fenrir… into a ravenous wolf.” Loki finishes and sobs as he tries to shoosh and sooth a now fussy baby. “I don’t want such a fate to befall my new, beautiful boy.” Loki then whispers out as Sleipnir slowly settles.

“I promise you, Loki, my dearest love… that such a fate will not happen to our son. I will detain Princess Amora should she ever show her face here on Vanaheim. Once she has restored your first son, I will personally remove her head from her neck.” King Njord vows as he rests one hand to Sleipnir’s little head and the other at the back of Loki’s neck. Loki’s bright blue eyes shimmer with fresh tears as he looks at Njord with such openness. The Vanir King moves in and kisses Loki gently upon the lips. “Stay with me, please.” Njord whispers as he gives his own open look to Loki.

“I will.” Loki replies and smiles happily… they kiss once more… but Loki can only think of Thor and how this new relationship will strain his golden brother’s heart even more. Then again… Thor abandoned him first, so why shouldn’t Loki be free to look for love elsewhere?

 

___________

Four of Asgard’s Seasons pass before Loki sees a familiar face… Thor has come to Vanaheim. The trumpets have blared, the fanfare for Asgard’s Future King shown, and now here sits the Mighty Thor in King Njord’s great Feasting Hall. The dinner is awkward amidst all the merriment as Thor eats little whilst his friends, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, eat their fill and then some. They all sit up at the high table with the King, Queen, Loki, and their three children. Thor and his friends look as though they have come directly from their latest adventure… clothing still grimy and dusty looking though hands and faces have been washed. Loki notices how pensive Thor is… how his golden brother always looks away when Loki’s eyes move in his direction.

“It is an honor to have you here, Prince Thor.” King Njord says with a welcoming smile as he eats. Thor picks at his plate then looks slowly to the Vanir King and nods his head. Loki notices how Thor’s hair is longer now… those golden locks brush at the collar of his deep blue tunic and shoulder armor. He even notices dark blonde stubble along his handsome brother’s face. Loki looks down at his plate and tries hard not to think of running his fingers through those blonde tresses or along that strong jaw.

“I am most grateful for your hospitality, King Njord.” Thor says softly. The three small children sitting across from Thor and his friends smile and giggle as they pick at their food and watch Thor intently. Thor watches as one of the boys, the one that looks the most like Loki at that age only with longer hair, whispers into the ear of the redheaded girl. The pair giggle and continue to sneak peeks at Thor.

“Sleipnir. Sigyn. That is enough. I will send all three of you to bed if you can’t behave.” Skaldi says firmly to the children. Three little faces then look to the Vanir Queen with horror.

“We’ll behave!” the boy sitting closest to the Queen says with a worried pout as he looks up with pleading green eyes.

“Then mind your manners.” Skaldi says.

“Yes, Mother.” All three children say in unison.

“Aww… I’m certain our children have many a question to ask of our magnanimous guests.” Njord says with a smile. All three children perk up and nod their little heads. “Is that alright with you, Prince Thor?” Njord then asks of the Asgardian Prince.

“It is fine with me. I remember when I was that age and was eager to hear tales told of high adventure. Ask away, little ones.” Thor then says as he gives a warm smile to the trio of children.

“Ooo-oo-ooo!” The boy with short black hair and green eyes says as he raises his hand high first and more enthusiastically.

“Yes?” Thor says as he looks to the boy. Prince Uller is his name he is Njord’s eldest son and Heir Apparent.

“What was it like going on a quest?” Little Prince Uller asks as he looks at Thor with such awed curiosity.

“Have you ever been camping, little one?” Thor asks as he looks to the boy… all traces of his pensive mood are gone… replaced with a gentle smile at a child’s inquiry.

“Yes, Mother takes us out to the woods sometimes.” Uller answers a touch shyly now that he has Thor’s full attention on him.

“We like to pretend that we are going on noble quests!” The other little boy says happily as he grins and rests his chin in his little hands. His ocean-hued eyes sparkle as he looks to Thor. This is Prince Sleipnir… Njord’s second son… and Thor knows that this boy is definitely Loki’s. He smiles a little sadly at the excitedly happy boy with his brother’s face and the Vanir King’s eyes.

“Questing is like camping…” Thor starts opting to impart some truth on the topic. “The tales speak of excitement and heroism… but truth be told, there is much in the way of boredom.”

“What ever are you talking about, Thor?” Fandral says after he swallows a mouthful and then gulps at his wine. “Because you are the Son of Odin, we spend our time mostly in the lofty keeps of Lords… or taverns when we ‘rough’ it.” Fandral adds. The dashing blonde then looks to the children and adds, “We only ever do the whole ‘camping’ experience when we are out in a remote area… and there countless ways to spend the time besides sleeping.” Fandral says with a grin as he twist the end of one side of his mustache. There is a nostalgic glint in his golden brown eyes.

“Fandral.” Thor says in a warning tone followed by a pointed look to his friend.

“What? I’m telling the truth.” Fandral says and waves his Royal friend off as he drinks down more wine which is hastily refilled by a serving maid whom he flashes a charming smile at then watches her backside as she leaves.

“Questing isn’t all fun and games.” Hogun says as he looks to the Royal children. His face is its usual grim look… yet slightly softer for once. “It is dangerous and full of hardship. They are not something to be entered into lightly.”

“You are of the Eastern Tribes, yes?” King Njord asks as he looks at Hogun.

“Yes, Great King.” Hogun says with a nod of his head foregoing the typical ‘Majesty.’ His show of respect is polite and courteous… but his choice of title in addressing King Njord is common for the Eastern Continent in this Realm. It goes back several thousands of years to the time of when the Vanir Kings conquered eastward and won after a long blood war.

“You are of the Surrs.” Skaldi states as she recognizes Hogun’s accent.

“Yes, Anointed One.” Hogun says with reverence.

“It has been a long time since I last walked the Forests of Mists or seen the Gray Fingers.” Skaldi says softly speaking of her Tribe’s home far to the East.

“Ii is the same for me… only less time.” Hogun says.

“How did you come into the company of Thor Odinson?” Skaldi then asks curiously.

“Oh now that is a tale to tell!” Volstagg booms out jovially before he gulps down his mug of mead, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and leans forward to give the Vanir Queen a merry look. “Thor saved his life when an ancient slumbering Fire Wyrm was awakened.” The large man then says. All three children gasp as their eyes go wide at that.

“There was a wild fire. It threatened several dwellings and towns… even the great eastern city of Oslot… so, as is my duty as a Prince of Asgard, I came to Vanaheim to lend aid.” Thor says supplying details. Loki chuckles as he dabs his napkin to the corner of his mouth.

“Yes, lives were in danger, Brother… but so to were many fields and orchards that supply Asgard with their bounty.” Loki says stating facts. “If you are going to give a history lesson then tell the whole thing… not just of your glory.” Loki reprimands calmly. Thor snorts a short chuckle as a ghost of a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth.

“The lands and the people both were threatened by this Fire Wyrm from Muspelheim that had lain dormant in a high cave in the mountains.” Thor then continues. “It burnt everything in its path and sought to devour the people. I stopped it before it reached Oslot… with a swing of my mighty hammer, I laid the fiery beast low.”

“You smushed a worm with a hammer?” Sleipnir asks incredulously with a slight tilt of his head.

“Sleipnir, Sweetheart… Fire Wyrms are massive snake-like creatures over a thousand strides long. Here… I’ll show you.” Loki says and performs a waggle of his index and middle finger… his gold and green magic shimmers upon the table top leaving a perfect miniature of a Firm Wyrm for his children to stare at. They marvel at the four eyes and the odd way of how the lower jaw splits into three parts as it opens to allow a long darting whip-like tongue lash out… then the throat swells and glows bright orange before a gout of flames shots out from a nozzle-like structure near the back of the throat.

“The real one was so large… it would’ve filled this hall with its coils.” Thor says. “So it’s a good thing I always carry this on my person.” Thor says as he places Mjolner in the center of the table. Dropping it on the little Fire Wyrm illusion… dispelling it immediately into a golden mist. The children all wonder at the mighty weapon before them. Sleipnir reaches out and touches the uru metal head.

“It’s humming.” Sleipnir comments as he then runs a delicate little thumb over the runes etched into the bevel around one end of the head. Loki knows what his beautiful little son is speaking of… Mjolner’s magic… powerful magic… INSANELY POWERFUL at that! Loki had wanted that power to prove to all of Asgard that he was strong… _as strong_ as his golden brother… but the hammer answered Thor’s call because of his heart which is more golden than Asgard’s Royal Palace… whilst Loki’s is full of depraved perversion.

“If ever there is another threat here on Vanaheim… I want to help stop it.” Sleipnir says with conviction for his young age.

“And one day you will… you just need to keep studying your magic lessons so you are prepared.” Loki says to his beautiful little boy.

“Yes, Mommy. I will.” Sleipnir beams up at Loki then smiles at everyone before he starts eating eagerly again.

 

After dinner… Loki escorts the children to the Nursery and tucks them in with Skaldi’s help. The two then part ways outside of the Queen’s Chambers. They wish each other goodnight and Loki walks further down the long hall to his own chambers. That’s when a familiar presence follows into stride next to him.

“What do you want, Thor?” Loki says with some disdain though his heart races inside his chest.

“What I’ve always wanted.” Thor answers a little solemnly.

“The throne.” Loki huffs out as he keeps his eyes turned away from Thor so his golden brother cannot see the tears shimmering within.

“No. I do want it… but there’s only one thing more in all of the Cosmos I wish for…” Thor starts and he reaches a hand out to grab Loki by the shoulder and turn him so that they may face each other. “You.” Thor then says and Loki freezes on the spot. He wants to say so much in response… but his tongue has turned to lead in his mouth.

“You’ve already had me… now go and dally with any floozy that is willing to spread her legs for you.” Loki says latching onto his anger so as not to cry.

“No other can compare to you, dear brother. Please… let us have words-”

“Words?!” Loki starts in a harsh whisper. “You abandoned me… and for what? Because of your precious honor? Or… was it because I wasn’t enough for you?” Loki then sneers at Thor and turns away to grab the doorknob to his Chamber door. Thor grabs Loki up in a fierce hug.

“You are everything to me, Loki. Everything.” Thor says and his deep baritone starts to crack. Loki feels his eyes prick as tears start to slip free. “I AM the one in the wrong. I HAVE wronged you for so long… I felt ashamed to dishonor you.”

“You didn’t ‘dishonor’ me… We made-love… therefore you were ashamed to love me.” Loki says sadly then opens his door and they enter together. Thor stands around awkwardly fidgeting in place and looking around at everything at least twice.

“He is a beautiful boy.” Thor comments on Sleipnir. Loki hums in agreement as he turns to look at Thor.

“So do you believe me now knowing that I don’t give birth to monsters?” Loki asks and his voice is small and meek. Thor sighs and lowers his head.

“Will you come home with me?” Thor then says as he looks Loki in the eye.

“What is there for me to come back to?” Loki asks and he sees the sting in Thor’s eyes. It stings Loki’s heart as well.

“So you’d rather stay here on Vanaheim… with _him_?” Thor then says and his voice gets lower… taking on a hardened edge.

“He loves me… and isn’t afraid to show it.” Loki snips back and turns away once more. He feels his heart cracking. He wants Thor to stop being such a prude and start loving him always… but such a thing seems too much to ask of Asgard’s Golden Prince. Loki is then surprised as he is slowly encircled in his brother’s strong arms.

“I will always love you more than him.” Thor whispers into Loki’s ear then pulls away. Loki doesn’t want to lose Thor again so he turns.

“Wait. Please, wait.” Loki pleads and just manages to catch Thor’s left wrist in his hand. “Don’t leave me alone again.” Loki whispers out as Thor pauses… then suddenly they are kissing… clothing and armor is thrown aside… and they are on the bed. Loki sings out his moans of pleasure as he and Thor are quickly joined. They grunt, moan, and groan together as they fuck hard and long into the night. Loki weeps in a mix of joy at being with Thor once more in so long… and guilt for being unfaithful to Njord. It compounds matters when Loki knows that Thor’s seed will stick within him… for he bled just the day before Thor’s unexpected arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are things smoothed over between Thor and Loki? Maybe...
> 
> Next time: Amora shows up!!! Oh No!!!


	3. Jealousy rears its Ugly Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora makes her move... twice... neither is pretty.
> 
> This chapter has some dark stuff in it... so heads up there is forced abortion in this... you are warned.
> 
> If you didn't like Amora before this... you'll hate her now.  
> I took her obessive nature of Thor to new heights in this to make her more villainous.
> 
> Update: I envision Taylor Swift as Amora in this (I'm not a fan of hers... I've never really found her attractive (and I'm Bi) but she gets so many men into bed with her... which just baffles me.... therefore, she is The Enchantress to me. And just as how Tom is her revenge fuck towards Calvin, this is my own personal revenge... and it makes me feel better about the whole Hiddleswift affair :D )
> 
> Even I got teary eyed writing this.

FINALLY!!! Loki has left Asgard and Thor is here alone! Nothing to distract him! Oh wait… there’s that ‘manly’ woman, Sif… and the three warrior friends. There’s the Charmer, who could be fun in bed… but Thor is perfection… and once you’ve set your gaze to the steady sun, you stray not to the fickle moon.

Then there is the Fat One… Thankfully, he loves food and his family so much that he is distracted easily at the mere mention or sight of either to not be a threat… for long at least. Lastly, there is the Quiet One… the ever-watchful Eastern Tribal Savage from Vanaheim. The grim-faced man owes Thor a Life Debt or some such… hardly worth the effort of looking into… but his steely gaze lets nothing slip.

 

So… what is a girl supposed to do to be alone with the Mighty Thor?

 

Whatever she can… and if she is a Princess of Nornheim… then magic is her life… and any man, even the Golden Prince of Asgard, CAN and WILL be hers.

 

Amora smiles delightfully as she enters Vanaheim’s Great Silver Ship Palace, Skadbladnir. She alters her appearance with a glamour… changing her golden corn silk hair to a rich chestnut brown. She leaves her eye color alone… she is very vain about her bright blue-grey eyes.

Looking like a common servant to all the Realms with a fuller bosom and plumper butt, Amora takes a jug of wine and moves to stand behind Thor so that she might serve him… and slip him a special potion with the effect to make him fall deeply in love with her…

But her plans are foiled right from the start! She misjudged her step in line by one space and now she serves Fandral, the Dashing Little Shit. He eyes her as he does every pretty, young thing… and it makes her sick! Amora summons another small vial from her subspace storage and breaks the wax seal with her thumb the second time she is summoned by the slighter blonde man to refill his goblet. Amora does so… adding the vial’s orange liquid in as she reaches to steady his goblet. The corner of her mouth twitches slightly as Fandral sips at his now full cup.

The potion he has just ingested affects a man’s genitalia… causing a man to never grow hard for at least thirty days… meanwhile all his sexual frustration builds and builds. Hence why it is known as Lustless Lover.

She does try to catch Thor’s eye though every time she leans in… she turns her augmented chest just so to give Thor the best view down her low neckline. She even darts her eyes towards him a few times… and every time, Thor is smiling at the Vanir King’s three brats (One of which is the spitting image of Loki… and isn’t THAT a hoot knowing that Loki strayed from Thor and fell into the arms of another! HA! What a slut he is! Amora WOULD NEVER do such a thing. Ever! That’s why she is perfect for Thor)… and Loki is sitting at the high table as well (Fucking Hel!!!).

Oh, how she wishes she could just strike that fucking bastard down right here, right now! But she must wait… with patience and time… all things are possible. So she watches and she waits… and she sees that Thor still desires his little brother in the most perverse of ways as those gorgeous sky blue eyes watch the slighter Dark Prince of Asgard. Her grip on the stoneware jug tightens. She looks to Loki and notices that Asgard’s Second Prince is on the same page as his icy blue eyes sparkle and shine in his merriment. Oh to see the light die in those icy eyes. A deliciously, delightfully, awful plan is starting to germinate and grow in her mind.

They WILL consummate their lust for one another and soon… Amora hates it, but it is a fact. However, she will inform the Vanir King as to what his Consort is doing behind his back. Njord will banish the Golden Asgardian Prince in the wake of his heart ache (and oh how his heart will break from such betrayal!)… then King Njord will keep Loki in the palace under lock and key… or… he could just kill the troublesome Prince once and for all. Amora will ensure that the later comes to pass, of course. No man is beyond her charms.

 

___________

Thor has remained in the hospitality of the Vanir King for nearly four months now. Thor and his friends have earned their keep to stay by watching and caring for the three Royal children and when they aren’t doing that… Thor and friends are out slaying monstrous beasts that threaten Vanaheim’s provincial towns in the North and East… even here in the West, in the Capital no less, danger threatened when a battalion of Trolls came down out of the sky in their warships.

Of course Thor and his friends with the added help of the Vanir Army and even King Njord himself, went out to face this force head on. Loki didn’t have full use of his magic due to his pregnancy so he stayed behind keeping his children safe. He told them stories whilst the palace shook around them even though they were deep down in the depths of Skadbladnir’s foundations.

The battle was won… by a joint effort of Thor and King Njord working together. They killed the Troll General who thought he would make a name for himself by conquering Vanaheim. Victorious though they were… the people of the Vanir Capital began the arduous task of cleaning up and rebuilding. Asgard, Alfheim, and Nidavellir sent their skilled craftsmen, carpenters, and masons to help in the reconstruction. By the middle of Thor’s four month on Vanaheim, the Capital looks better than ever and celebrations are held at last to celebrate the victory and honor the Vanir dead.

 

___________

“You honor me with yet more children.” Njord says gently as he kisses below Loki’s left ear. Loki is on his hands and knees in the huge plush bed so that Njord can hold him and feel the large swell of his pregnant belly as they make love. Loki is four months along with two to go before he births the twins he is carrying.

“Y-yesss.” Loki purrs out as Njord moves in and out of him. It feels so good… but Loki chokes back a sob though at the feeling of guilt that has grown in his chest since Thor’s arrival.

“Stars above… you are so beautiful, so perfect… Loki!” Njord moans out as he drives in harder causing Loki to cry out in time with the thrusts until they spill together. They share panting breathes and then disentangle from one another to lay down in a spooning position.

“I love you.” Njord rumbles out under his breath as he slips off into slumber holding Loki in his arms. Loki bites and sucks on his lower lip as he cries silent tears… he has everything he could want here on Vanaheim… but it is all nothing without Thor. He has seen how his golden brother is with Sleipnir, Uller, and Sigyn. Thor tells them stories of adventures past, even roughhouses a little with them (letting them win of course), and laughs are shared commonly even as he teaches them about Honor and Moral Character. Thor would make a great father.

Loki runs his own hand over the swell of his belly. He can feel Thor’s children stir within him… twins… and they have been woken by Loki and Njord’s vigorous love-making. Three… three children with his brother… three products of Loki’s vile incestuous desire. He tries not to shake as he feels retched in his own skin… but he can’t help but tremble.

Without words, Njord shifts and pulls the blanket up higher over them… kisses Loki’s shoulder then drifts of back to sleep holding Loki once more. Loki settles down but tears still slip from his eyes. He doesn’t deserve to be loved by Njord… or Thor. He deserves to be treated as the whore he truly is…. but right now, the strong arms of the Vanir King are warm and hold him close. Thor’s twin sons stir in his womb and Loki knows that he has no where to run whilst so confined. Perhaps he can stay here… forever? Maybe.

 

___________

UGH!!!! All these damned distractions!!! And on top of everything… Njord has dismissed the idea of Thor and Loki being ‘close’… but the fool-hearted Vanir King is blinded by his love for that slutty Trickster! Well… ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!!! It is time Amora took matters into her own hands…

She slips into the King’s Chambers disguised as a chambermaid. Njord and Loki are curled up in bed. The sight of two men laying together disgusts the Norn Princess to the point that she wants to vomit… but not now… she has a mission to complete. Amora sets the food tray down upon the dining table in the adjacent room. She readies their drinks and sets the steaming pot of morning tea down. She lifts the top and carefully pours a small vile of purging potion into the tea. She then adds some mint leaves and a few spoonfuls of honey to cut the flavor.

“Breakfast is ready, your Highness… your Grace.” Amora says as she enters the bedroom once more and bows keeping her eyes to the ground. King Njord stirs and Loki groans as they wake.

“I’m up.” Njord says as he moves from the bed. Amora eyes the Vanir King indirectly… it is such a shame that the man fancies only other men… but he isn’t Thor and Thor is PERFECTION… no man will ever compare to Asgard’s Golden Prince! EVER!

“Send for the Small Council. Have them wait in my receiving room. First though… I require a bath.” Njord then looks to Loki. “Care to join me, Love?” Njord asks as Loki sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. Amora (still disguised of course) hands Loki a robe. She tries to hide the disgust she feels at the sight of Loki’s large, swollen stomach.

“No. Besides if I bathe with you… breakfast will get cold and the Small Council will be forced to wait all morning.” Loki says with a knowing smirk as he tries to tame his unruly curls after putting the robe on. He slowly stands… with the aid of Njord… then waddles away to the other room where breakfast is. “I swear! Carrying twins is not easy.” Loki then says as he goes with Njord right beside him.

“Of course, Love. They are testament to my prowess.” Njord says with a chuckle as he holds Loki around his wide waist. “I’ll be quick… so you just sit here and enjoy this delicious looking meal.”

“Do use the waterfall… you tend to linger in the pool when you bathe.” Loki says with a small smile.

“That is what I intended, my Love.” Njord says and pecks a sweet, chaste kiss to Loki’s lips before he departs for his bathing room. Amora stands back and watches as Loki tucks in to the cinnamon and honey-sweetened porridge in the bread bowl before him. He gets half way through his meal before he finally pours himself a cup of morning tea.

“Was this morning tea brewed strong?” Loki asks politely as he glances towards the shy chambermaid.

“Yes, your Grace.” Amora says demurely and keeps her eyes lowered until Loki looks away.

“Excellent. I need a strong pick-me-up after last night.” Loki says and downs the contents of the cup immediately. He then pours a second cup and sips at it as he continues to eat. Amora watches in silent glee as the minutes tick past and Loki finishes the second cup as well as his meal. Several minutes have passed since that first cup and as Loki nurses his third… he starts to show signs of discomfort.

“Oh… Ahhh!” Loki moans out and blinks in confusion… then he doubles over and falls from the chair onto the hard floor. “Ah-ngn! Get… me… a Healer! NOW!!!” Loki cries out through the pains in his stomach… but the chambermaid watches him with a cool smirk in place.

“No.” She says simply… and Amora delights in the look of confused horror upon Loki’s face… then another abdominal pain hits and he screams. Blood starts pooling around his lower body. Loki looks up at the chambermaid seeking aid… but he is met with the cold glare of hostile, steel blue eyes.

“A-Amora.” Loki mutters out breathlessly… as the chambermaid smirks then her curvy form shimmers away revealing the slim, pale blonde Norn Princess.

“Thor is mine… he has always been mine… he will ALWAYS… BE… MINE. So take a hint, and don’t let him touch you ever again. If you do… and if you carry yet another one of his children within you… well… I WILL be there to purge it from your body… you filthy, little nothing.” Amora says sinisterly as she coaches close by yet is still out of reach. Loki moans in pain as his body contracts to push Thor’s sons from his womb. Amora then vanishes from sight and Loki cries out in agony as he is left there alone on the floor laying in a growing pool of blood.

 

___________

Njord finds Loki a few minutes later and he immediately scoops his beloved up and runs him to the Healer’s wing which is located blessedly near the Royal apartments. Thor heard of Loki’s dire state and came immediately to check upon his beloved little brother. The three Vanir Royal children had been with him and so accompanied Thor to the Healer’s wing.

“Where is he? Where is Loki? I must see my brother at once!” Thor demands as soon as he bursts through the doors with his friends and Njord’s three children directly behind him. The gathered healers all startle at the appearance of the eldest Odinson. One healer… a nervous looking young man with his long brown hair pulled back into a bun dressed in the grey robes of his profession, approaches the stormy looking Asgardian Prince.

“Prince Loki is in the Soul Forge right now, your Grace. If you would be so kind as to- Wait! You can’t go in there!” The healer says as he tries to stop Thor. The healer pulls back his slender hand as the Golden Asgardian Prince turns angry blue eyes at him. The healer pales and lowers his eyes even shrinking back a little fearing a blow… but none come. Thor just stomps off down the hall until he finds the room with the Soul Forge in it.

The sight that greets the Golden Prince of Asgard is one that causes his heart to drop. Loki is laying on the table with the ghostly image of his body and its inner workings on display hovering in the air above him. Thor freezes just inside the threshold at the sight.

“We’ve lost the babies.” The head healer says sternly as she looks at the ghost image. A deep frown is on the elderly woman’s lined face. “Let’s get this bleeding stopped or we’ll lose Odin’s second son as well. Time to remove the infants.” The old woman barks and the three women around the table scurry about. One is holding towels between Loki’s legs to stop the flow of blood while the other two put their hands to Loki’s rounded belly… and start to push downward Loki lays there panting on the Soul Forge table… panting and spaced out as Thor slowly approaches. The milky skin seems even more pallor than usual… deathly pale…

“Ahh…mo-moor… aah.” Loki mumbles like some mantra over and over.

“You mustn’t be here. Leave at once.” The head healer says as she notices Thor standing beside Loki.

“He is my brother… and I will remain here at his side no matter what you say.” Thor grumbles out and raises his hand that holds Mjolner. The head healer raises a brow as she looks between the uru hammer head and the glaring Prince of Asgard.

“Very well… stay where you are and out of our way.” The head healer concedes. Thor then caresses Loki’s sweat soaked hair and Loki’s eyes flicker darting towards Thor. They are so bright, so pale blue now… and recognition sparks within them. Thor smiles meekly down at Loki.

“It’ll be okay. You’ll make it. You’re tough because you are an Odinson.” Thor says to his little brother.

“T-Thor.” Loki starts through panting breathes. Thor caresses Loki’s cheek. “A-Amora was… here. She-she…” Loki pauses to swallow then moans as he pushes down hard only to groan out in pain… then there is a release…

“That’s one out! One more to go.” The head healer says as she monitors the ghostly image while the three women work on Loki’s body. Thor looks and sees the unbelievably tiny body, covered in blood, as it is pulled from under a sheet and sit down in a fresh white towel. It strikes Thor at how still that tiny body is. Not even born… yet struck from life so suddenly. What could do such a thing?

The young woman reverently wraps the stillborn babe up. Her face is so sad and Thor can see tears glimmer in her eyes before she turns and walks away to lay the little body on a nearby table. Thor feels wetness on his cheeks. He wipes a hand over his face and realizes he is crying.

“A-Amora… did… this… to them.” Loki mutters out and Thor rubs Loki’s hair and traces his thick thumb over Loki’s pale lips which are normally red.

“Why? Loki, please, tell me why she did this to you?” Thor asks with a near-breaking voice.

“Because… I… luv… uuuu.” Loki says in a whisper then bears down and screams out as he pushes hard… and the second dead babe slips from his womb then he promptly passes out.

“And that’s the second one.” The head healer says sadly then sighs as she looks the ghost image over once more. “Prince Loki’s body is responding to the healing potions now. The bleeding should stop in a minute or two… so let’s start cleaning him up.” Thor is pulled away gently by one of the young women.

“I wish to see them… the infants… please.” Thor asks solemnly and the young woman nods her head once then leads Thor over to the table where they lie. He looks at the little bundled bodies laying still and unmoving. Just yesterday Loki complained of how these little rascals kicked him at all hours… now they would never do so again…

 _‘Amora… to think I ever found you fair. To think I ever lay with you because you claimed to love me. You are a heartless, vile creature to stoop so low as to murder the unborn.’_ Thor thinks as he gently rests his large hands upon the little bundles. They are warm still… but just barely. He feels the tears slips from his blue eyes and before Thor knows it… he has one of the bundles in his hand. The stillborn infant is so small, it lays perfectly within the confines of Thor’s hand. So tiny, so vulnerable… these little babes should still be growing inside Loki’s womb… not here, lifeless in Thor’s hands. Thor feels an intense rage surge up within him… his nostrils flare, his eyes flash wildly, yet he lays the little body down carefully.

“I swear… upon these dead children… that if my path ever crosses with that vile, heartless monster named Amora… I will end her life with my bare hands.” Thor vows under his breath. He blinks and his tears fall from his electrified blue eyes. He then storms away and out of the Soul Forge room.

“Thor?” Sif says as her Prince bursts through the door. Her, the children, and the Warriors Three all look at him with a mix of solemn inquiry… Thor sighs as he feels that inner rage simmer just below the surface.

“Loki lost his twins.” Thor says as he closes his eyes and tries to keep his voice from cracking. The three children all look deeply saddened now. Sigyn and Sleipnir start crying in Volstagg’s lap. The rotund man hugs the two children in an attempt to comfort them.

“Is my Mommy okay?” Uller asks as he steps away from Sif to look up at Thor. The kid’s large green eyes shimmer uncertainly with tears.

“He’ll recover.” Thor says simply then Uller rushes forward and hugs Thor’s legs and starts bawling as well. Thor hesitates for a moment. This is Njord’s son and heir… yet he sees Loki as a parent too. Thor slowly pats the boy’s black hair… it is soft and wavy just like how Loki’s was at that age.

“How?” Fandral asks with a frown as tears shimmer in his own eyes.

“Amora.” Thor says simply yet his tone is likened to a harsh growl. Thor’s friends fall silent leaving only the weeping of the three Vanir children to fill the silence that follows. Then Thor says sternly, “When I see her next… I shall put an end to her wickedness.”

“That will mean war with Nornheim.” Hogun says simply as he gives Thor a grim look.

“Come what may with Nornheim… but she cursed Loki’s first son and murdered his unborn twins… so now her life is forfeit. Sif and the Warriors Three nod their heads once in acceptance of the truth of Thor’s words.

 

___________

Loki recovers physically from the loss of his twins… he named them Vali and Narfi… Vali after one of Odin’s long dead brothers who fell in battle against the Dark Elves nearly five thousand years ago and Narfi after one of Njord’s long dead relatives. A funeral was held and the babes were laid to rest in a barrow mound as is the custom on Vanaheim.

Loki had wept for days after that. He refused all comforting until approached him and told him that Uller, Sleipnir, and Sigyn were growing evermore depressed at the loss of their other mother. Loki had to let go of his grief for now… but he would never forget the twins sons he would’ve had if not for that hateful bitch of a Norn Princess. Loki also told Thor that those twins boys were of his seed. A terrible storm had raged over the Capital that night. The rain was hard and the lightning and thunder were so rampant and chaotic… yet there was no wind felt in the city though the clouds above roiled and writhed as though the sky could boil.

Thor and his friends left soon after… gone in search of the vile Norn Princess was the claim. Loki wanted to believe that, he truly did in his heart… but he was so numb that he honestly felt more abandoned by his golden brother. Loki’s children with Njord and Skaldi did their best to encourage their second mother to spend time with them and so Loki did. He taught Sleipnir and Sigyn magic which they took to like ducks to water.

Loki learned quickly where their talents lay… Sigyn can talk to animals… whilst Sleipnir can alter reality in astounding ways. The boy can run faster than an arrowshot, fly like a bird, and make it snow no matter the Season. Sleipnir loves to dance in the snow… so they have go beyond the Capital walls in order to not disrupt the daily lives of the Vanir people there. The perfect spot was located in the forested foothills just to the southeast of Silver Harbor. As the Seasons passed… the area became known as the White Forest due to the strange all-year-round snowfalls and out of place winter weather. Some wondered if a Frost Giant had come to the fertile, green Realm… but the White Forest was well populated by animals of all sorts and hunters told stories of the Royal children dancing in the snow… so none bothered to worry about such an odd thing.

Then the next terrible day came six Asgardian Seasons after Loki lost his twins… the day that Amora attacked Loki through Sleipnir…

 

___________

Damn him! Curse him! Loki that ever-talkative little shit had to go and run his cock-sucking mouth and lie about how _evil_ and _vile_ Amora is! As if such slander were true! The nerve of that queer second Prince of Asgard! And now Thor, Amora’s soulmate, is hunting her down in order to seek justice for a nonexistent crime. Can the mighty Thor not see that Amora has stopped Loki’s own vile perversion by ridding the Universe of his abominations and pawns to gain the throne?

It is Amora who loves Thor truly, deeply, madly! Not Loki. Amora who has Thor’s best interest in mind! Not Loki. Amora who is destined to be Thor’s wife and Queen! Not Loki! Amora who shall bear Thor’s TRUE HEIR! NO LOKI!!!

And now that like sniveling Ergi slut has bewitched Thor against her… Amora most free him of this wicked enchantment. She’ll make Loki pay for stealing Thor’s heart and locking it away from her. He’ll pay dearly! He’ll pay with the lives of ALL his children ever… from now ‘til Ragnarok!

Amora has spent the last six Seasons dodging Thor… it began when she decided to visit her beloved Asgardian Prince not long after his return to the Realm Eternal. She thought to slip into his bed… like in nights long past… he would welcome her with open arms and they’d make love until dawn.

 

That is NOT what happened….

 

Thor had awoken to her unlacing his sleeping trousers… his blue eyes sparked electric fire in the darkness and moonlight… then his large, calloused hand found her pale golden hair and yanked her from straddling his legs. He flung her from his bed and called her monstrous things… _hurtful_ things! Poisonous barbs that spawned from Loki’s wicked mouth as he controlled Thor. Yes, for why else would dear, loving, golden Thor call her such horrid things?

Amora had to flee… so she _stepped_ across Realms through the spaces _between_ them… secret pathways known only to very few. Luckily for the Norn Princess… a full length mirror was right beside her. Thor would’ve smashed the reflective surface she escaped through because the portal would’ve closed as soon as she slipped past. Unfortunately, it seemed that Loki had the upper hand and managed to track her no matter where she went… for Thor followed her across the Realms and every world in between it seemed.

Now here she is… back on Vanaheim hiding out amongst the merchant class and commoners (filthy animals!)… and Amora is bound and determined to strike Loki hard right where it counts. She’ll curse his second son, that little brat named Sleighpur… Slipnew… however the little brat’s name is pronounced… he’s hour is up! And Loki won’t have the heart to continue pursuing her. It’s the perfect plan!

 

___________

Sleipnir is ten Seasons old now and his little body is starting to grow taller. He is still a slender slip of a lad with long limbs and full of grace. He has refused to let his hair be cut and so it flows in gentle waves down to his waist, but today his raven tresses are pulled back into a long, thick braid. He has blanketed the forest around him for a league in every direction… now here he stands in the midst of a white meadow dotted with colorful spots where the Spring wildflowers have bloomed.

The boy begins his dance… moving slow at first to the haunting sounds of that glass instrument with the varying bowls that spin and sing at a slippery wet touch. Chimes tinkle in every so often and Sleipnir spins, bounds, and twists across the field of flowers and snow. His flock comes to an end though at the sound of clapping. The boy looks up to see an older boy, a commoner, standing at the edge of the white field. Sleipnir is surprised and cautious having been warned by his mother, Loki, about the blonde haired Norn Princess and Sorceress, Amora… but this teenaged boy appears to be nothing more than a woodsman’s son dressed in light deerskin clothing with a bundle of tied sticks beside him as he applauds Sleipnir.

“That was wonderful! You dance so beautifully!” The older boy says happily as Sleipnir approaches slowly to get a better look at the more grown male. This woodsman’s son is taller by at least a head, wider set in the shoulders, and his youthful face is very pleasant to look at. Sleipnir’s cheeks flush a pretty shade of pink at the praise.

“Thank you.” Sleipnir says a bit shyly as he comes to stand before the older boy.

“I’m glad you are real… for a moment there… I thought I was gazing upon one of the Fair Folk of Alfheim… but, honestly, if you want my opinion… You’re much prettier than them.” The other boy says and Sleipnir’s whole face goes from pale to red and he fidgets in place for a second.

“T-Thank you. You flatter me, kind sir.” Sleipnir says stuttering for a moment in the presence of this older boy.

“Oh, I’m no sir… I’m just a humble huntsman’s son.” The older boy says with a shoulder shrug then smiles coyly at Sleipnir. “Can I give you something? I watched you dance… and I wouldn’t feel right if I didn’t give you something in return.”

“That sounds fair.” Sleipnir blurts out a little too eagerly… his heart hammers away inside of his chest as he wonders if he is about to receive his First Kiss like in one of those romantic fairy stories.

“Close your eyes.” The older boy says as his face moves closer. Sleipnir does… even leaning forward a little and tilting his face up to the older boy in hopes of the awaited kiss.

“Here… drink this.” The older boy says and Sleipnir opens his eyes and blinks a little in bafflement only to focus on the small flask being held before him. The young Vanir Prince is puzzled and a little disappointed… but he takes the offered flask and sniffs the drink. It smells like one of his father’s strong wines. He and Uller have managed to sneak a few sips from opened and recorked bottles here and there… curious as to the sweetness of the liquid within, Sleipnir takes a small sip. The cool liquid wets his tongue… and it IS sweet! Sleipnir quickly downs the rest of the drink as the older boy smiles… then Sleipnir feels the rush of warmth in his limbs just as the other boy pulls him close.

“Be free in your nature… be free in your heart. Let the wind be your road and the heavens your chart. Run, play, and dance… for you live in a trance. You are what you are… and you are a horse of course.” The older boy says and Sleipnir feels so strange… the world spins and he knows nothing more but slumber and dreams of an eight-legged black stallion that flies upon the wind and races arrows as they are loosed.

 

___________

“Sleipnir! Sleipnir!” Loki shouts with ever increasing worry as he moves through the snow covered forest. The chill is leaving the air and the snow is melting swiftly in the steady shine of the Spring time sun. “Where have you gone, my beautiful boy?” Loki asks himself as he looks around frantically for any sign of his sweet boy.

“This way, Mommy! The birds says this way!” Sigyn shouts to Loki and he hurries to her. They follow a chirping robin and soon find themselves in a wide open field with wildflowers of varying hues spread out before them and patches of melting white snow dotted around. There is also a strange black horse with eight legs prancing about, throwing its head, and generally seeming to dance in the field whilst a teenaged boy laughs hysterically nearby.

“SLEIPNIR!!!!” Loki shouts as he rushes across the field. The horse tosses his head up and looks at Loki curiously then runs away to the other end of the field at blinding speed. Loki stops and watches his cursed son flee from him. _‘Fates be damned! This is Fenrir all over again!’_ Loki thinks and then snaps his attention to the laughing teen.

“Doesn’t the crest of Vanaheim suit the little Vanir Prince? Now he can prance about all day long and let others ride him to exhaustion… much like you.” Comes Amora’s voice from the boy’s mouth.

“AMORA!!!” Loki shouts and leaps the rest of the way to the disguised Norn Princess… but suddenly the teenaged boy is gone.

“Did you think I would willingly let you attack me, you pathetic little cock slut?” Amora’s voice seems to say from the very air around him. That’s when Loki notices it… the trap has been sprung… and he is right in the center of it. Time seems to slow as a circle of hellish fire bursts into life around the second Prince of Asgard. Loki turns just in time to see to see the eight-legged stallion dart in at impossible speed. Loki manages to catch the horse around its thick neck and is pulled from the trap faster than the blink of an eye. Amora’s screams and swears are heard around the meadow… fading quickly as she loses focus. Loki knows she is nearby, within sighting distance, but he is too distraught about his son to care at the moment.

“Sleipnir? Sleipnir, can you hear me? Can you understand me?” Loki asks as he looks into the horse’s large ocean-hued eyes… but there is no response, no recognition.

“Mommy… let me.” Sigyn says and she puts her hand to the large black stallion’s velvety nose. She then shakes her auburn haired head and frowns. “He doesn’t remember. It’s like he’s sleeping.” Sigyn says and tears start to form in her large forest green eyes.

“He’s just under a curse… a powerful one at that.” Loki says as he hugs his daughter close even as his own tears slip free and his voice warbles with the struggle to contain his own emotions. He must stay strong… for Sigyn’s sake right now. He has to think about the children he still has least he lose his way and succumb to his deepening despair.

 

___________

Loki manages to get his crying daughter and cursed son back to the hunting lodge that the Vanir Royals use. Loki secures Sleipnir’s lead rope then takes a now sleeping Sigyn inside. When the second Prince of Asgard comes back out… there is a flash of brilliant rainbow light. When it clears… Odin stands before him.

“So the Norn Princess has struck again.” Odin states as he inspects the multi-limbed stallion before him with an appraising eye.

“Why are you here?” Loki asks as he approaches Odin with caution… not knowing if this is Amora in disguise yet again.

“I seen you were under distress whilst I sat upon the throne.” Odin answers plainly as he runs a calloused hand over Sleipnir’s muscled shoulders. Loki knows the ‘all-seeing’ powers of Asgard’s throne very well… it is an ancient spell that allows the King to spy threats across the Universe, but it is taxing upon the one who sits it. Hence why the GateKeeper has enchanted eyes and rarely sleeps.

“This is the finest horse I have ever lain my gaze upon.” Odin then says with a small smile before looking directly at Loki. “I shall take him back to Asgard… where he will be kept safe and secured whilst I try and reason out how to break this disarming curse.” Odin then adds. He waves his right hand over the horse’s forehead and a bitless bridle appears upon Sleipnir. It shimmers much like the chian that holds Fenrir locked away in the bowels of the palace. Before Loki can protest… Odin grabs the bridle, says Heimdall’s name, and vanishes with Loki’s cursed son.

“No!” Loki screams as he falls to his knees at yet another loss. First his precious, strong son… then his unborn twins… and now his beautiful, sweet boy. Loki curls upon the grass and sobs until he feels empty inside… the only thought, the only thing that gets him to stand up a few hours later… is this… Loki will find the way to break these curses himself and kill that sniveling bitch, Amora, as a bonus. Then he’ll have Fenrir and Sleipnir back… and Loki will have what he truly wants… Thor. It is a journey of a thousand leagues… and it all starts with a single step then putting one foot ahead of the other until you get somewhere… no matter how long it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next installment.... Loki finds a way to restore his cursed sons and gains a means to kill Amora.... but more trouble ensues as Loki uses the only coin he has... his body... to gather all that he needs to create the ultimate tool to break the curse trapping his lost boys.


End file.
